In Patent Literature 1, a waterproof shield connector is proposed. This waterproof shield connector is configured such that a terminal contained in a connector housing and a cable end swage-connected to this terminal are covered by first and second sealing members; and, in such a state, the terminal tip, which breaks through the first sealing member and projects to outside, is inserted into an insertion opening of a chassis to be connected to an electric circuit in the chassis. Further, in this waterproof shield connector, the connector housing, the first and second sealing members, the terminal, and a joint portion between the terminal and the cable end are totally shielded by a shield shell.
A continuity check and a voltage measurement of a cable are required to be made for such a connector. In this case, a probe of a measurement instrument is brought into contact with a joint portion between a cable end and a terminal.
As in the above Patent Literature 1, however, if the joint portion between the cable end and the terminal is covered by the first and second sealing members, it is difficult to bring a probe of a measurement instrument into contact with the joint portion between the cable end and the terminal. Hence, when performing the continuity check and/or the voltage measurement, it is necessary to expose the joint portion between the cable end and the terminal to outside by removing the shield shell and the first and second sealing members, and then, bring the probe of the measurement instrument into contact with the exposed portion.
Further, in order to realize the waterproof of such a joint portion between a cable end and a terminal, a type of waterproof connector in which a potting agent is used, and another type of waterproof connector in which the terminal and a portion of the cable end are molded integrally with a connector housing, are also proposed. In such a waterproof connector, however, the terminal and the portion of the cable end are not exposed to outside, and thus, as in the Patent Literature 1, it is impossible to perform the continuity check and the voltage measurement.